Pro pana Andersona jen to nejlepší
by Roedeer
Summary: Kurt Hummel je momentálně nezaměstnaný, ale to ještě neznamená, že se bude povalovat doma jako nějaké budižkničemu. Denní program už si naplánoval... pro svého přítele jen to nejlepší!


Upozornění: PWP; popisný sex a pokleslá pracovní morálka**  
><strong>

**Pro pana Andersona jen to nejlepší**

Přečetl si recept ještě jednou. Po podrobnějším prozkoumání sice nebyl moc náročný, ale pro Blainea jen to nejlepší. Bože chraň, aby někde zachyboval: použil špatnou surovinu, přemíru soli nebo příliš velké množství výrazného parmazánu. Jak už bylo řečeno, pro Blainea jen to nejlepší. Protože zatímco Kurt postával v kuchyni u linky s režnou, opranou zástěrou po své matce kolem pasu, Blaine vydělával peníze pro ně oba. Ne že by se manuálně nadřel – ale vysedávat celý den v horké kanceláři pod neustálou palbou protivných příkazů, požadavků a stížností jeho nadřízeného také nebyla zrovna procházka růžovým sadem.

Kurt to dovedl ocenit. Třeba jako dnes – těstovinami cannelloni se špenátovou ricottou, o kterých slyšel Blainea už několikrát barvitě básnit. Nebyl žádný expert na italskou kuchyni, ale když chutě jeho přítele zavelely tímhle směrem, tak co by pro ně neudělal.

Na lince před ním už čekalo vše, co potřeboval. Byl pečlivý kuchař. Nikdy nic neošidil. Náhražky? Neexistovalo. Vždy jen čerstvé, kvalitní, nešizené suroviny.

Všechno měl po ruce. Cannelloni nechal tiše probublávat ve vodě na sporáku a pustil se do přípravy sýrové náplně. Šlo mu to od ruky – jako ostatně všechno. Od té doby, co přišel o práci a trávil nekonečné dny doma, se stal nevídaně zručným v obhospodařování domácnosti. Průpravu měl už z let dospívání, protože soužití se singl tátou vás naučí lecčemu, ale teprve ve společném bydlení s Blainem využil svůj kuchařský, organizační a zvelebovací um naplno.

Smíchal ricottu s připraveným špenátem – jeho spařené lístky mu přitom trochu popálily bříška prstů –, krásně provoněla celou kuchyni a nedivil by se, kdyby z druhého patra byla cítit až na ulici. Kdyby ho Blaine viděl uprostřed přípravy, možná by pak měl ještě větší chuť. To bývala jeho oblíbená část víkendů (tedy kromě milování, jak jinak, ale někdy se to dalo spojit, hned si povíme...) – když ho Blaine dopoledne sledoval u vaření a sbíhaly se mu sliny. Každou chvíli se přitočil za linku k němu a uždiboval tu z nezpracovaných ingrediencí, tu ze sladkého krému do odpoledního moučníku k čaji. Kurtovi to pokaždé připomnělo jeho samotného, když byl malý a v kuchyni se motal mamince pod nohama. Jenže tenkrát to samozřejmě nikdy nekončilo sexem v mouce, kusech syrového masa a nakrájených rajčatech na kuchyňské lince. Teď – často. A přitom pokaždé stíhal oběd dokončit, než je oba začaly týrat kručící žaludky. Blaine ostatně vždycky říkal, že Kurt má mnoho talentů.

Opřel se o linku a díval se do pěnící vody. Společně s vůní ho uklidňovala jako tiše se valící řeka. Nikdy nebyl znuděný, vždy trpělivý. Každé jídlo chtělo svůj čas. Nebylo kam spěchat. To ho taky naučila maminka. Pro Blainea jen... ne, ne, musel se od té myšlenky konečně odtrhnout, jinak by si začal připadat jako nějaká vycvičená domácí panička. Ale koneckonců... když to slovní spojení párkrát převalil po jazyku, zjistil, že není až tak špatné. Aspoň nebyl žádné povalující se budižkničemu.

Vrátil se od uvažování zpět k vaření. Těstoviny už byly akorát, _al dente_, takže sáhl po sběračce a v tu chvíli se rozezvonil telefon. Bojoval s naučeným reflexem zvednout sluchátko co nejdřív a pozoroval těstovinové trubičky, které hrozily rozvařit se. Nakonec zvítězilo jeho šéfkuchařské já, zabořil naběračku do hrnce, telefon se přepnul na záznamník a bytem se rozlehl důvěrně známý hlas.

_Ahoj, lásko, dnešní den je hrozný. _Poslední slovo obzvlášť zdůraznil. A to bylo teprve půl jedenácté. Perné dopoledne, odhadoval Kurt. Blbá firma.

_Střídá se mi tu jeden idiot za druhým. Nejradši bych už byl s tebou doma. No... asi to zkrátím. _Následovala odmlka, v níž Kurt rychle vyházel všechny cannelloni z hrnce do mísy s chladnou vodou.

_Uvidíme se po páté. _

Žádné takové. Kurt měl nachystané vlastní plány. Zkontroloval hodiny. Před půl dvanáctou bude připravený vyjít z domova s porcí jídla, ze které se bude ještě kouřit, krátce po obědě dorazí do budovy Blaineova zaměstnavatele, a vystoupat ve výtahu k devátému patru s jeho kanceláří pak bude otázkou minut.

Už zbývalo jen připravit bešamel (což nebylo nic náročného, ale stejně si dával záležet), vyložit zapékací misku máslem, naplněnými těstovinami a pokrývkou sýru, a všechno to pěkně dát schlamstnout rozpálené troubě, která se bez řečí postará o zbytek.

A Kurt se pak postará o Blainea.

• • •

Chtěl nastoupit na metro kousek od jejich chicagského bytečku, vzorně vybaven proutěnou taškou s obědem a posledními módními úlovky (Blaine se s ním ve firmě musí pyšnit, ne se za něj stydět), ale plány mu překazil skokan v kolejišti v centru na zelené trase. Vyšplhal se zpátky na povrch zemský a radost mu to nedělalo, protože na květen bylo abnormální teplo, a jen při pomyšlení na tlačenici v autobusech městské dopravy ho oblil pot.

Přesto vyrazil do břicha velkoměsta s umíněností jeho vlastní – trpělivě si připomínal, že tohle odpoledne není o něm, že chce udělat radost předně Blaineovi, který teď seděl zavřený někde pod dohledem autorit, s naškrobeným límečkem košile zakrajujícím do zpoceného krku. Malou pauzu si zasloužil. Cesta zpříjemněla, když Kurt myslel na Blaineovu vousatou tvář a bradu, a na to, jak mu s ní bolestivě poškrábe rty, až ho bude hluboce líbat. Naštěstí zarazil ty myšlenky včas, než mu stačily napnout látku kalhot ve slabinách.

Jeho nedobrovolná pochůzka nakonec přece měla něco do sebe. Zavedla ho před nazdobenou, k prasknutí naplněnou výlohu obrovské cukrárny. K Blaineově firmě už to měl co by kamenem dohodil – rozhodl se, že dojde s kouskem perfektně vyhlížejícího sachru v ruce. Nepřekvapilo ho, když se uvnitř budovy s pojmenováním GRAFTON nevyhnul zvědavým pohledům _Kdo to je?_, _Co to nese?_ a _Komu to jako nese?_. Ti, co Blainea a Kurta znali (teď si uvědomil, že za ním do firmy asi docházel častěji než zdrávo), závistivě koukali. Ten Anderson měl teda prvotřídní servis! Čokoládová vůně sachru po celé recepci a Hummel, co se přes přízemí přenesl jako král s bradou zvednutou, ještě tak mít kolem ramen drahý hermelín. Zavřel se ve výtahu a pyšný úsměv patřil v myšlenkách jenom Blaineovi.

Sotva ho kovová schránka vychrstla v devátém patře, spatřil Julii ve svůdném tělovém triku se stojáčkem. Zdálky to vypadalo, jako by byla nahá. Rafinované. Bude jí muset věnovat pár minut, připomněl si.

Julie byla Blaineova asistentka a naprosto Kurta zbožňovala. Nechápal, co na něm vidí, neznali se nijak zvlášť dlouho a potkávali se jen střídmě, ale pokaždé ho vítala se srdečným zájmem. Byla zároveň trochu zvláštní, nikdy z její tváře nevyčetl, co si právě myslí, a občas měl podezření, že se v její pěkné, blonďaté hlavě odehrávají smilstva, kterých se on a Blaine účastní. Julie byla... prostě nevypadala jako neviňátko. Už jen ten top à la chytrá horákyně! Někdy si Kurta při krátkém rozhovoru prohlížela tak, že měl dojem, že by byla schopná čehokoliv.

"Zdravím, Julie," oslovil ji jako první a s potěšením zaznamenal, že si dosud všímala jen počítačové obrazovky. Celá se rozzářila.

"Dobrý den, pane Hummele!" Samým nadšením se trochu zakuckala. Až pak si Kurt všimnul, že má mezi rudě namalovanými rty peprmintovou žvýkačku. "Jak se máte – už jste tu tak dlouho nebyl – jdete za panem Andersonem – vypadáte dnes tak dobře!" dokončila výčet všeho, co se jí dralo na jazyk. Hlavně poslední poznámka – to byla celá Julie. Nikdy ho nezapomněla přejet ostřížím pohledem od hlavy až k patě a bez ostychu mu zalichotit. Nepochyboval o tom, že na cestě ke dveřím Blaineovy kanceláře si bude podrobně prohlížet pohyby jeho zadku.

"Ano, jdu za Blainem, mám se dobře a vám to taky velice sluší, Julie. Dobrý výběr barvy a střihu," mrkl spiklenecky. Ani nemusel zmiňovat o čem mluví. Věděl, že si budou rozumět. "Jak se vede vám? Doufám, že váš Blaine příliš nedrezúruje."

"Pan Anderson je skvělý šéf, jako byste to nevěděl," odpověděla rychle. Pak se opravila: "Že je skvělý. Vám asi... nešéfuje."

Kurt se přemáhal, aby v její poslední větě neslyšel otázku. Zase ta typická Julie – drobná ústa a růžové tvářičky venkovského děvčátka a oči, kterýma uměla vysvlékat. Na co asi myslela.

"Umm..." udělal Kurt a poklepal na proutěnou tašku přes rameno, aby naznačil, co skýtají její útroby, "nesu mu oběd."

Julie trochu afektovaně spráskla ruce. "Snad jen něco lehkého – v tomhle horku."

"Nějaké těstoviny. _Cannelloni con ricotta e spinaci,_" vysoukal ze sebe název a ihned si připadal trapně, protože mu chyběl jak přízvuk, tak švih italského jazyka. Ale na Julii to udělalo dojem i tak.

"Pro pana Andersona jen to nejlepší."

Kurt se její reakce téměř zalekl. Jak mohla...? Ale jak ho tak propalovala svýma kočičíma očima, vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby mu viděla do hlavy a probírala se jeho myšlenkami. Což byla dost děsivá představa, protože měl v plánu víc, než jen naservírovat Blaineovi domácí oběd. Snažil se zůstat v klidu, polknul jednou, dvakrát, Julie se pořád dívala jako vědma, pak se mu podařilo rozseknout tíživé ticho: "Tak já jdu za ním. Je u sebe, doufám?"

"Měl by být. Leda že by mi utekl oknem," řekla a zasmála se vlastnímu vtipu. Kurta na vteřinu napadlo _Proč bych se tomu ani nedivil?_, pak Julii pokývl, ale neloučil se, stejně se ještě uvidí, a několika rychlými kroky překonal vzdálenost od jejího stolu ke dveřím kanceláře, na kterých stálo BLAINE ANDERSON – PERSONALISTA. Jako úhoř zajel dovnitř, než ho Juliin pohled stačil zezadu úplně propálit.

• • •

Blaine seděl zhroucený za obrovským stolem a vypadal, jako kdyby z něj někdo kromě energie vysál i všechny kosti a svaly. Jen tak se tam povaloval jako vypuštěný gumový panák. Ještě na začátku dne přitom působil tak důstojně, když po ranní očistě vyšel z koupelny umytý, navoněný a celý svěží ve vyžehlené košili a bílých boxerkách, které podtrhovaly jeho nejlepší tvary. Teď měl kravatu povolenou, na košili rozepnutý jeden knoflík pod uzlem, dokonce i brýle se mu z kořene nosu svezly dolů, a tak celkově... se Kurtovi vůbec nezamlouval. Takhle by svému postu veledůležitého personalisty dobré jméno rozhodně neudělal.

Úkol číslo jedna: vyvětrat. Třeba to Blainea postaví na nohy.

Úkol číslo dva: upravit ho! Takhle ho v žádném případě nemohl nechat chodit po firmě.

Úkol číslo tři: nakrmit ho. To Kurt cítil téměř jako povinnost.

Pozdravili se krátkým líbnutím na tvář. Kdoví proč, ale Blaine při návštěvách v práci nikdy neměl náladu na sáhodlouhá a vřelá uvítání. Bohatě by si vystačil s obyčejným verbálním "Ahoj", ale Kurt si vydupal alespoň _faire la bise_.

Otevřel všechna okna, která mohl, a pak Blainea rychle a stručně pokáral: "Jak to vypadáš. No podívej se na sebe." Jako malé dítě – pozapínal mu košili až nahoru, dotáhnul kravatu a srovnal brýle na nose. Blaine se skutečně trochu zastyděl, když tam stál vedle elegantního Kurta plného síly a šarmu jako zpráskaný mrňous.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se, jako vždy starostlivý, empatický. Ani nemusel dostat odpověď, aby věděl, že něco se děje určitě – přistoupil k Blaineovi zezadu, položil mu dlaně na ramena a několikrát je promnul. Cítil, jak se Blaine do doteku opírá, jak se mu ježí chloupky vzadu na krku, jak je mu to příjemné. Byl rád, když mohl svému příteli dělat příjemné věci. Nemohl se dočkat, až mu dá ochutnat dnešní oběd. A ten dezert! Ale pěkně popořadě.

Vzal toho svého zmoženého chudáčka do náruče.

"Dopoledne bylo hrozný!"

"Blaine–"

"Dnes jsem vedl pět pohovorů..."

"Blaine – nekňuč."

"Ani jeden z těch uchazečů nesplňoval základní podmínky pro..."

"Nekňuč – vzmuž se."

Blaine se na něj vyčítavě otočil.

Po Kurtovi se znovu prohnala neviditelná ruka fyzického vzrušení – jen co Blaine opět vypadal jako vzorně upravený kravaťák, začaly ho bombardovat nemravné myšlenky. _Co bys dělal, kdyby si teď rozepnul poklopec a vytáhnul ho ven, no co? _To bylo přece jasné, padnul by na kolena a začal ho uctívat svými ústy a jazykem. _Před těmi velkými okny, vzdušnou čarou co by kamenem dohodil k protějším kancelářím? _No co, aspoň by se roj cizích sekretářek podíval, jak se to má správně dělat.

Blaine veškerá dilemata vyřešil za něj. Prohlédl si Kurta jako člověka, co ztratil soudnost a svéprávnost – vlastně na chvíli ano, děkujeme za optání – a usadil se zpět do koženého křesla jako do soukromého trůnu. Nohy nechal provokativně roztažené. Pak se vyčerpaně zaklonil. Z krále chudákem, napadlo Kurta, a opětovně přepnul z módu nadržený milenec na mód pečující partner.

Bylo načase představit přichystané překvapení. Postupně na Blaineův pracovní stůl vybalil hlavní chod, pak z jemného papíru vymotal pravidelný klínek sachru, to vše završil termoskou domácí kávy na odpoledne a jedním textilním ubrouskem. Blaine přímo zíral. Nevěděl, jestli dřív poděkovat, nebo se po jídlu nedočkavě vrhnout. První bylo správně, ale Kurt věděl, že se mu z jeho vaření podlamují kolena, takže by mu určitě odpustil. Měl pocit, že jestli v následující vteřině nezavře ústa, ukápne mu na košili pramínek slin.

"Spokojený?" ozval se Kurt, co kolem něj kroužil jako sup a lačně hltal očima každé jeho těžké polknutí a zacukání ve tváři. Ne nadarmo se říká, že láska prochází žaludkem.

"Čím jsem si to zasloužil?"

Kurt pokrčil rameny. „Prostě jsem dneska chtěl být užitečný," vysvětlil naoko nezaujatě a začal se Blainea zlehka dotýkat. Věděl, že bude protestovat, ale zajet rukou pod klopu košile a probírat se černými chlupy, které, jak s uspokojením shledal, během posledního roku notně zhoustly a šplhaly mu až ke krku, prostě neodolal.

„Kurte, ne. Kurte! Tohle nemůžeme!" napomínal ho Blaine, když mu Kurtovy prsty jako naschvál kroužily zrovna kolem bradavek. Vlastně ne jako. Naschvál.

Kurt zakoulel očima. "Proč ne?"

"Ne tady!"

"Máš přece polední pauzu," namítl.

Blaine už se nadechoval, nadechoval – Kurt přemýšlel, co chce zase odvětit, ale nedal mu šanci. Nesmlouvavě a tvrdě se mu přisál na rty, pak ho, téměř jako vždy, nechal, aby zbytek polibku vedl on. Blaine samozřejmě pochopil hint rychle. Měl to tak nějak v krvi – vždycky byl lovec a potřeboval Kurta dobývat, krotit a podmiňovat. Zakousl se mu do úst, jak to uměl jenom on a jak to měl Kurt nejraději. Tvrdě, majetnicky, až mu z prvních pár desítek vteřin natekly rty a špičku jazyka měl rozbolavělou, jak jí mrskal všude kolem milencových rtů, kde z kůže vyrážel hrubý černý porost.

Odtrhl se od něj, když si byl jistý, že teď už bude Blaine zticha.

"Fajn," okomentoval své malé vítězství a natáhl se k porci oběda. Příbor měl po ruce, zabalený v ubrousku. Blaine byl připravený říct, že by si dal ještě jeden polibek, než se pustí do hlavního chodu, ale to už se k němu na vidličce blížil kus lákavě vonící směsi sýra, těstovin a krémové výplně, tak chtěl příbor aspoň uchopit do vlastní ruky.

"Nech mě," navrhl Kurt a už pozvedával vidličku se soustem přímo k Blainovým ústům. Blaine poslušně otevřel a poprvé ochutnal.

"Kdyby 'em tď přišel šéf a viděl, jak mě k'míš, tak mě sn'd vyrazí. M'mochodem – _hm, uuuummh!_ – j'to 'borné!"

"No tak to budeme doufat, že nepřijde," nadhodil Kurt zcela beze zájmu a ukrojil další sousto. Na tomhle byla tlustá krusta rozpečeného parmazánu. Zavoněl po celé kanceláři. Jen aby to nepřilákalo Julie! Nezvané hosty teď nepotřebovali.

"Bože, Kurte..."

"Ano?"

Blaine nadšeně žvýkal.

"To je tak, tak dobré!"

Vysloužil si za to další polibek. Kurt poprvé ochutnával, co uvařil. Odér jídla v Blaineových ústech zůstával výrazný, silně sýrový a slaný, mezi zuby mu sbíral zachycené kousky těstovin a bešamelu. Když se s mlasknutím zase vzdálil, zeptal se: "Tak co, lepší? Postavilo tě to trochu na nohy?"

"Ještě chvíli mě budeš takhle líbat a postaví to něco jinýho."

Dobrá odpověď, s takovou Kurt nemohl být nespokojený. Blaine by si zasloužil jedničku do žákovské.

"A já už myslel, že jsi naprosto, ale naprosto zničený."

Zareagoval na to našpulenými rty. Kurt přesně věděl, co se za tím dětinským úšklebkem honilo za myšlenky. Pracovat ne, ale souložit ano. Dostal další ochutnávku. A pak ještě jednu. A další. Blaine zase poslušně otevřel. Tentokrát však sousto k jeho rtům nedorazilo. Sledoval, jak mu v neelegantní trajektorii padá do klína a pak na zem. Na šedivých kalhotách mu zbyl mastný otisk a plátek výtečného oběda se na podlaze rozplácl do několika mohutných, nevzhledných drobků.

"Promiň," zastyděl se Kurt za svou nešikovnost a vrhnul se na kolena proti drsnému kancelářskému koberci rychleji, než ho Blaine stačil zadržet.

"To je přece v pořádku," ujistil ho, ale Kurt už se plazil pod jeho nohy a sbíral nepořádek, který nadělal. Blaine ho z křesla přemlouval, ať to nechá být, od toho tam přece mají uklízečky, snažil se ho vytáhnout zpět na nohy, a najednou se mu mezi stehny objevila rozvrkočená hlava, pak to udělalo _vzzzm _a Kurtovy prsty soukaly z poklopce ven jeho penis. Blaine ani nevěděl, jak se to stalo, ale už byl napůl tvrdý, cítil v údu bušení srdce, s každým tepem se naléval víc a víc, a varlata mu odpočívala položená venku na látce kalhot. Kurt vyplázl jazyk a trochu je poškádlil.

Blaineovi se pořád připomínaly odemčené dveře, Julie za nimi a jeho šéf korzující chodbami a schodišti firmy, který se mohl každou chvílí objevit, protože s nějakou polední pauzou si nedělal hlavu. A pak se mu taky připomínal zde přítomný Kurt, mnohem, mnohem hmatatelnější, když mu mlaskavě olizoval celý šourek a díval se mu přímo do očí s výrazem _Tak co na to řekneš?_

"Kurte, tohle n–" namítl Blaine zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Kurt jedno z jeho varlat laškovně vsál do úst a převaloval ho po jazyku jako lahůdku. No dobře. Odpor byl marný. Věděl, že za chvíli ze sebe nedostane smysluplnou větu. Tolik k panu Andersonovi, profesionálnímu personalistovi.

Kurt se dole na kolenou tetelil blahem. První chod na stole, druhý chod pod stolem. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že bude tak šťastný, když si ustele na ušlapaném koberci a otlačí si nové bílé kalhoty, ale teď záleželo na jediném: od snídaně nejedl a přímo před ním – masitá strava! Vzal Blaineův stále trochu ochablý, zaskočený pyj do ruky, zvednul ho do pozoru, jak ho chtěl mít alespoň následujících patnáct minut, a začal ho ze strany něžně ožďibovat hranami zubů, jako by okusoval jemné vařené masíčko od kosti. Postupoval od varlat ležérně vytažených na vzduch až po hranu tmavnoucího žaludu, ale nikdy ne na něj. Třešničku jedl z dortu taky jako poslední.

Podíval se Blaineovi do tváře, potřeboval se přesvědčit, že ho jeho taktika nenechává netečným. Za sklem brýlí viděl pnutí víček, mezi jeho pootevřenými rty nervózní cukání jazyka. Blaine se zatím bál vyslovit to nahlas (pořád byli u něj v práci, proboha!), ale Kurtovi vyzněl vzkaz jasně: _tak už konečně něco dělej!_

Pane, ano, pane! I nevyřčené přání mu bylo rozkazem. Olíznul si dlaň a začal napůl ztopořeného ptáka před sebou poctivě a drsně masírovat. Blaine skoro zařval. Ne, že by se mu to nelíbilo. Nepotrpěl si na nějaké něžné zacházení, zato si liboval ve vyhrocených reakcích. Rozměrný pyj poslechl jako dobře vycvičený pejsek – když se ho Kurtovi podařilo nahonit do plné velikosti (vyrostl skoro jednou tolik!), potěžkal odhaleného krasavce v ruce. Znal každou křivku a každou žílu toho kusu masa o sedmnácti centimetrech, tří milimetrech na délku a pěti centimetrech, dvou milimetrech na šířku. A byl na něj skoro pyšnější než samotný vlastník. Koukněte, dámy a pánové, tenhle poklad můžu mít v puse jenom já, já, já!

Lačně se po něm vrhl. Jakmile rty poprvé okusily horký oblý žalud, omráčila Kurtovy smysly dobře známá, chlapská, pižmová chuť a slabý odér slaného potu. Kmital špičkou jazyka po hebké uzdičce, spokojeně u toho mručel a jeho vlastní penis se přitom také cítil velice šťastně. Nemohl se dočkat, až Blaine začne vypouštět první kapky jeho oblíbené šťávy.

Opřel se do kouření celým svým já. Jak to miloval! Blaineovu tlustému, žilnatému ptáku se nevyrovnala žádná dobrota světa. Hltal ho, jako by to bylo jeho poslední jídlo – vlastně kdyby měl dostat oprátku, nevybral by si nic jiného. Dejte mi ho na jazyk a pak mě klidně nechte umřít, pomyslel si. Blaine ho nezapomněl pochválit. „Jde ti to," pohladil ho po vlasech. "Ty jsi vždycky přímo nenažraný, když jde o péro."

Kurt kolem něj blaženě zamručel a ještě by freneticky zakýval, kdyby se nebál, že mu ten nezkrotný orel z úst vyletí. Už teď byl vzrušením napnutý jako pružina a jen co by trochu polevil stisk a sání, vystřelil by ven a plácnul Blainea do podbřišku. A na vzduchu by se mu určitě nelíbilo, mínil Kurt. Jenže Blaine měl na to jiný názor. Násilím (málem se o něj začali prát, protože Kurt se své hračky zaboha nehodlal vzdát) mu ho vytáhl z pusy – takhle, když se lesknul od slin byl ještě přitažlivější, vypadal jako připravený a namaštěný před zásunem – a kolenem zatlačil Kurta hlouběji pod desku stolu. Potřebovali být méně nápadní.

Kurt po něm zase chňapl, vystrčil obličej a zavrčel jako pes, který každou chvílí začne kousat. _Vraťte mi mojí kost!_

"Otevřít," zavelel Blaine a zamával mu ocasem před nosem. "A vypláznout jazyk." Vymáčknul z něj průsvitnou kapku a otřel jí do růžového svalu před sebou. Pak Kurtovu nenasytnému jazyku pohotově uhnul. A zase se o něj otřel. A zase uhnul. A otřel. Když Kurt čekal, že budou ve hře na kočku a myš pokračovat, škodolibě mu vrazil ptáka zpátky do pusy, až se kontratenor zakuckal nepohodlím. Pomstychtivě mu zmáčknul šourek v hrsti a Blaine překvapeně zaječel.

Do místnosti přispěchala Julie. Cvaknutí dveří by si Kurt ani nevšiml, ale dusot podpatků nepřeslechl. Zněl jako vzdálená a tlumená kulometná palba.

"Je všechno v pořádku?" slyšel, jak se zeptala.

"Opařil jsem se kávou!" zakňoural Blaine a ukázal na termosku vedle klávesnice. V duchu děkoval bohu, že mu to zrovna tak pálilo.

Chvíli bylo ticho a Kurt pod stolem přímo cítil, jak se sekretářka rozhlíží po místnosti a hledá stažené boty, odházené svršky, cokoliv, čím by trochu přiložila pod svým doutnajícím podezřením.

"Pan Hummel už odešel?"

"Umm, ummm," udělal Blaine nadvakrát, "a-ano."

Samozřejmě, že ho neviděla odcházet! Ale s odpovědí se spokojila. Kurt nepochyboval, že se uměla dovtípit (možná i proto se vypařila bez dalšího vyptávání) a navíc – byl její miláček a Blaine zase její oblíbený šéf. Co by mu nedopřála trochu toho dezertu podávaného pod stolem.

"Julie?" stihl ji Blaine oslovit, než za sebou potichu zavřela.

"Ano?"

"Ať... ať mě teď nikdo neruší. Prostě bych chtěl mít ch-chvilku pro sebe," vysvětloval překotně a neobratně, "do konce polední pauzy, abych si... umm, vychutnal zákusek od Kurta." Oči mu padly na naservírovaný, nedotčený trojúhelník sachru.

"Zajisté." Zdálo se mu to, nebo Kurt v její odpovědi skutečně slyšel špetku závisti?

Pustil to z hlavy hned, jak odešla. Byl mezi Blainovými stehny tichý jako pěna a když se znovu dal do svědomitého kouření, nemohl se udržet, aby nezačal tichounce sténat nadšením. Celou dobu se mu pod stolem sbíhaly sliny. Blainova erekce neopadla ani na chvíli, naopak – výbojně trčela do prostoru (kdyby to tak Julie viděla!) a vytékal z ní slizký, táhlý pramínek preejakulátu, který Kurt zbožně hypnotizoval. Jakmile se nezvaného predátora zbavili, vystrčil jazyk, gurmánsky ho do sebe nasál a srkal ho jako špagetu, která ho dovedla až k rudému žaludu, jeho oblíbenému bonbónku.

Teď, když měli zajištěné soukromí (Julie uměla příkazy poslechnout na slovo), se Blaine pomalu dostával do varu a z jeho úst se konečně začaly sypat nestydatosti, které Kurt toužil slyšet už od začátku. Vždycky se mu pracovalo líp, když ho Blaine verbálně povzbuzoval a motivoval.

"Kdybych tak mohl... kdybych tak mohl, vymrdal bych tě přímo na tomhle stole."

Kurt ho měl hluboko v ústech a když při té představě hrdelně zasténal, zatřáslo to nejenom pulzující erekcí, ale celým jejím majitelem.

"Vym–_ah... _Vymrdal bych tě, ž-že bys prosil o smilování a Ju-Julie by ti musela přijít na pomoc."

"Večer," hlesl Kurt, jen co ho na chvíli oželel uvnitř tepla svých úst, a popadal dech. _Večer mě takhle vymrdáš, slib to!_ řvalo celé jeho já, ale než to stačil povědět z plna hrdla, aby se Blaine taky trochu pokochal jeho necudným slovníkem, vecpal mu přítel úd zpátky mezi rty.

"Tak to si toho ptáka budeš muset nejdřív zasloužit, co říkáš?"

"Mhmm."

"Tak ho koukej pořádně vykouřit."

"Umhmm."

Když pořádně, tak pořádně, zařekl se Kurt. Na svůj mistrovský výkon se nadechl, zaklonil hlavu a za pomoci prstů si ho jedním elegantním pohybem strčil až do krku. Nevěříte? Blaine by taky skoro nevěřil (přeci jen, zrak můžeš šálit...), kdyby ho na varlatech nepodrbaly čerstvě rašící, sotva viditelné vousy na Kurtově bradě. Nakonec si přeci jen strhnul brýle a protřel oči.

"Ježíš, Kurte!"

Zeptal by se co, ale s plnými ústy to jaksi nešlo. Tak se Blaine musel dovtípit.

"Kurte – opatrně."

Trochu se při tom varování zakuckal a musel ho vytáhnout ven. Než odpověděl, otřel si hustou slinu, která se mu přilepila na bradu. „Ale já jsem opatrnej, neboj," ujistil ho. Podíval se mu do tváře – Blaine na něj zíral jako na dar snesený přímo z nebes a zdálo se, že pořád nechápe, jak to Kurt dělá. Nedovedl tomu přijít na kloub ani za ty měsíce, co Kurt celý šťastný, že konečně přelstil dávivý reflex, své nové schopnosti předváděl.

Názorná ukázka, rozhodl se Kurt: znovu si ho přidržel rukou a zasunul ho až k hrdlu, kde se špička ptáka vzpříčila o měkkou branku. Podebral ho jazykem, jako by ho chtěl zespodu poctivě olíznout a ve zpětném pohybu ho polknul dolů do krku. Blaine, který to detailně pozoroval, málem zaječel blahem. Bylo mu jasné, že tohle nikdy nedokáže, ale dovedl se s tím smířit – Kurt byl v jejich vztahu vždy tím talentovanějším. Od zpěvu, přes vaření až po... orál.

Cítil, jak se kolem něj Kurtův krk stahuje – ježíšikriste, on ho snad chtěl dočista sežrat! – a myslel, že z toho pocitu zešílí. Nemohl přitom rozlomit oční kontakt. Kurt klečel před ním, rty roztažené kolem jeho péra, špičku nosu v houštině pubických chlupů a začal trochu obscénně rudnout. Blaine doufal, že mu nemusí připomínat, aby se jednou za čas také nadechnul, protože na tohle se mu opravdu nechtělo myslet. Radši by si jen užíval, když už se Kurt takhle nabídl ochudit ho o poslední kousek příčetnosti a o pořádnou dávku semene.

Být uvnitř se trochu podobalo jejich klasickému sexu, jen tam bylo víc mokra. A pak, když kolem něj Kurt konečně začal polykat... Blaine, oči navrch hlavy, měl pocit, že mu chce žalud z údu odervat, nebylo to silné nebo nepříjemné, jen strašně, strašně intenzivní. Kdyby neseděl, určitě by se zhroutil ihned, co by ho Kurt pustil zpět na světlo.

Bylo to oslizlé, špinavé a uslintané, a proto to Kurt tolik miloval. Tuhle jeho proměnu ze slušného chlapce zapnutého až ke krku znal jenom Blaine – ostatní, přátelé i rodina – stále měli Kurta za upejpavého a trochu prudérního. Kdyby ho viděli, jak klečí ohnutý pod stolem a opírá se rukama o špinavou zem jen proto, aby Blainea uctil orálním sexem, udýchaný a omatlaný slinami a preejakulátem, nejspíš by podlehli dojmu, že tohle nemůže být Kurt, ale nějaké dosud utajované dvojče. Zvlášť, když si, přidušený ocasem v krku, rozepnul vlastní kalhoty a snažil se vytáhnout svůj penis (šlo to těžko, proč jen si bral tak těsné džíny!), aby ho rychle, nedočkavě ukojil. Blaine z toho pohledu okouzleně zasténal.

"Ježiši, Blaine," zachraptěl Kurt ze svého úkrytu a nespokojeně protočil oči, ústa mokrá. Už měl dost toho, jak pasivní jeho milenec zůstával. "Nemusíš se pořád tak upejpat... Vyšoustej mi pusu."

Nakonec se nenechal přemlouvat. Začal přirážet, nejprve mělce, ale rychle, a přidržoval si přitom Kurta za vlasy. Tužidlo a lak konečně začaly povolovat a pár pramenů vlasů spadalo Kurtovi do čela. Kontratenor netušil proč, ale Blaine se v ničení jeho účesu podivně vyžíval. Nikdy si nenechal ujít příležitost zabrousit mu prsty do vlasů – zprvu jimi projížděl jako při bezcílném hlazení, pak ho za ně držel a nakonec, když bývali v nejlepším, ho tvrdě tahal. Zbožňoval to. Tvrdý penis mu zajížděl do krku a zase ven a Kurt si ten svůj s potěšením honil.

Blaine mu držel hlavu jako ve svěráku (Kurt miloval, když svou sílu používal zrovna na tohle), jednu ruku pod hrdlem, které se s každým přírazem vyboulilo proti jeho dlani. Kurt se udělal. A jak. Měl pocit, že stříká dlouhé minuty, že je zajatý ve smyčce nikdy nekončícího orgasmu. Blaineův úd fungoval jako roubík – díky bohu, jinak by ho snad bylo slyšet dvě patra nad i pod. Mručel a mumlal a úpěl kolem něj, ale Blaine byl statečný a vydržel i pár jemných, zoufalých kousanců. Stroužky Kurtova semene nadělaly na vlasu koberce pollockovské cákance.

Když konečně přišel k sobě – protože skutečně měl pocit, že buď na chvíli upadl do slastného bezvědomí nebo ho nápor erotické rozkoše odvál do nějakého alternativního světa – byl celý rozladěný tím, že se Blaineovi nevěnoval na plné obrátky až do konce. Cítil, že jeho příteli scházel už jen takhle malý kousek do ejakulace, a zastyděl se, že zrovna před tím nejlepším polevil.

Přitiskl mu rozevřenou dlaň k chlupatému břichu a dával pozor. Tohle mu nikdy moc nešlo – soustředit se na poctivé, vášnivé kouření a ještě čekat na známé pnutí v podbřišku, které by ho připravilo na smetanovou odměnu. Multitasking nebyl jeho parketa. Blaine jako by rozuměl, začal ze sebe vyrážet "Už... už...", snažil se nesténat a být zticha, a přitom Kurta držel za vlasy, jako by mu nadšený milenec chtěl snad někam utéct. Nesmysl. "Dej pozor... na... kalhoty," připomněl mu z posledních sil a zakousl se do pěsti, protože konečně vyvrcholil i on.

Kurt naplocho přitiskl jazyk k horkému žaludu a snažil se postupně polykat všechno nahořklé mlíčí, co mu Blaine tak štědře pumpoval do krku a do úst. Odměna! I pečlivě připravovaná ricotta se špenátem chutnala proti tomu jako pokrm chudých. Kurt měl pocit, že se každou chvílí začne topit, jak se snažil rychle polykat a přitom si sperma nechat v ústech co nejdéle, aby si ho náležitě vychutnal.

Bylo to excelentní, neměl výtek, kromě ztuhlých, otlačených kolen, které ho odmítaly zvednout. Starostlivě, až něžně Blainea jazykem opucoval dočista a hřbetem ruky si otřel zalepená ústa. Ještě ho ochablého zastrčil zpět do hnízdečka spodního prádla a přepásal zipem poklopce. Hodní kluci dotahují věci do konce.

"To bylo úžasný!" vybuchl Blaine, když Kurt konečně popustil uzdu svému vyčerpání, padnul na zadek a praštil se přitom do hlavy o zadní desku stolu. Ani mu to nevadilo – endorfiny vyplavené do krve bolest úspěšně tlumily. Nechtělo se mu vstávat, jen si vytáhl kalhoty a zastrkal košili. Mohl by na tomhle místě zůstat žít, každý den by Blainea během poledních pauz uspokojoval a možná by se společně vytrénovali na takové mistry v nenápadném kouření, že by ho pak mohl ukájet i během pracovních pohovorů. Stačilo by, aby Blaine každé ráno cestou do práce koupil Kurtovi svačinu na celý den.

"Tak už polez ven," překazil Blaine jeho plány. "Čeká tu na tebe ten dortík."

"Ten dortík," zachraptěl Kurt a plazil se po čtyřech (opatrně, aby se nedotkl svého nepořádku) na volný prostor, "jsem koupil pro tebe."

"Ale ty si ho zasloužíš víc."

"To, co si teď zasloužím, je velká pusa."

Blaine se zašklebil a Kurt by ho nejradši uhodil. Jako malý kluk! Nevadilo mu kouřit péro a lízat zadek, ale nechtěl se líbat, dokud byla v Kurtových ústech cítit chuť jeho vlastního semene.

"Sníš dortík, když se nechám políbit?"

"Možná," připustil. Popravdě mu pěkně vyhládlo a ta starost, jíž Blaine měl o jeho sužovaný žaludek, byla roztomilá. Blaine mu nastavil vousatou tvář – pokrytec! – a nakonec i rty. To se ví, že si Kurt dal záležet, aby jejich polibek byl pořádně francouzský. Prošmejdil bíle potaženým jazykem každé zákoutí jeho patra. Když ho z toho utrpení propustil, byl Blaineův výraz k nezaplacení. Kurt věřil, že teď si přál jen jediné – opět si sachr přivlastnit a rychle hutnou čokoládou přebít tu hroznou pachuť. Proto po něm Kurt sáhl co nejrychleji, vzal dort do ruky a neelegantně si z něj ukousl. Musel dát Blaineovi za pravdu – přišel mu k chuti.

Suma sumárum, oběd se vydařil. Blaine byl jako naplněný novou energií a Kurt... cítil se skvěle, ale upřímně pochyboval, že tak i vypadá. Stačilo mu, aby se dotknul svého účesu – který účesem přestal být před hodně dlouhou dobou a teď připomínal zmuchlaný trs sena ledabyle pohozený na temeno hlavy. Napáchané škody se pokusil opravit u okna. Z protější budovy ho upřeně pozorovala nějaká žena. Krátce zpanikařil; co když je viděla a teď se na něj dívá s výrazem největšího opovržení a hnusu? Ale byl to nesmysl. Blaine seděl zády a kromě toho – přes nekompromisní vzdálenost nebylo možné do útrob kanceláří nahlédnout. Jediné, z čeho ho mohla obvinit, byla přehnaná, narcisistní starost o vlastní vzhled.

"Takhle to teda moc nejde."

Blaine pokrčil rameny, jako by to už nebyla jeho starost. "Promiň, ale zrcadlo tu opravdu nemám. Ale možná Julie..." To byla další překážka, kterou Kurt dočista vypustil z hlavy.

"No jo, Julie!" zděsil se nahlas, zatímco si pucoval kalhoty. Na ty si aspoň viděl. "Jak mám teď přes ní projít?" Popadl Blainea za klopy saka a pověsil se na ně, jako by ho prosil o spásu. Musel přece něco vymyslet, byl jeho starší, chytřejší přítel.

"To nevím. Vzpřímeně," poznamenal a Kurt se ten nejapný vtípek rozhodl ignorovat.

"Nemohl bys ji pro něco poslat? Vodu, svačinu?"

"Ale já nic nechci."

"Blaine! Víš, jak to pro mě bude trapné?"

"Byl to tvůj nápad," rozesmál se Blaine bodře, "tak musíš nést následky."

• • •

Byl čas. Blaine ho neúprosně hnal ven, protože ho čekala schůzka s dalším uchazečem o zaměstnání. Polední pauza pomalu končila. Julie už by ideálně mohla být zabraná v nějaké administrativní práci. Když se konečně odvážil opustit kancelář, nebyl daleko od pravdy.

Měla před sebou několik rozlepených obálek a poskládaných dopisů, ale místo vyřizování korespondence si pohrávala s tužkou a dívala se do neznáma. Vypadala jako ztracená v myšlenkách. Kurta užuž napadlo, že využije situace, rychle padne na prsa a proplíží se kolem jejího stolu jako voják v příkopu, ale tím by si své nové kalhoty odrovnal nadobro.

_Julie, ne, ani slovo_, modlil se v duchu a tvářil se jako člověk, který tam vlastně ani není. Když mu došlo, že nespatřený únik nevyjde, byl překvapený, s jakou mírností a pokorou ho Julie vyprovodila z jejich firemního úseku.

"Nashledanou, pane Hummele," řekla prostě.

"Nashledanou, Julie," podaroval ji širokým, ale vynuceným úsměvem. Zuby neukázal. Zařekl se, že teď se nějakou dobu bude Blaineově pracovišti vyhýbat jako čert kříži.

"Počkejte, pane Hummele!"

Tak a bylo to tady. Naděje byly pomalu rdoušeny. Julie vyběhla a zastavila se až těsně u něj, pronikla blíž, než se mu líbilo. Obklopil ho její parfém plný výrazné vůně květin. Pro Julii možná tak masožravých květin, napadlo ho okamžitě. Do úrovně tváře pozvedla navlhčený kapesník. Udržovala oční kontakt až do posledního okamžiku – ví, ona prostě ví, opakoval si Kurt zahanbeně – pak mezi dvěma štíhlými prsty přidržela límeček jeho zánovní košile... který byl něčím pobryndaný.

"Tady. Nemůžu vás nechat odejít s takovým flekem."

* * *

><p>Vysvětlivky:<p>

_al dente_ – na skus

_cannelloni con ricotta e spinaci – _canelloni (druh těstovin) se špenátovou ricottou (druh sýra)

_faire la bise_ – uvítací rituál ve Francii, polibky nebo spíš přiložení tváře na tvář


End file.
